Bon Voyage!
by Jhon's Pen Mode
Summary: Summaru inside. It is just a developing crazy idea. Slow updates. (On HIATUS)
1. Arc 1: Prologue

**AN: **Nas! Welcome to my first work, an idea that was born long ago but I couldn't shape it in paper until recently.

**Summary: **During the horrorcrux hunt, Harry and Hermione accidentally found a solution to their problems, but it didn't end as expected. Now in the One Piece world, both of them discovered that the need to travel through the Gran Line to find a way to go back their world and safe their reminding friends.

It has Naruto and XXXHolic elements. Slow updates.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Luffy/Nami, and others (still undecided).

* * *

**Bon Voyage!**

**Arc 1**

**Arrival to a new world.**

**Prologue**

* * *

_It is said that the batting of a butterfly wings can create typhoons at the other side of the world. I wonder how many butterflies were required so we can be here, in this new and estrange… It has been a year and a half since our arrival and now we are ready to sail through the Great Four Seas. We WILL find a way to return home…_

_(Hermione Potter nee Granger journal, year XXXX)_

* * *

"It is time to go Harry" said a brunette young woman while finishing packing all the stuff they would need from the tent that had been their home for the last months. "What is that?" she said after turning, until to see Harry with his backpack on while watching something in his hand.

Harry didn't answer; instead, he showed her a metallic gray object that looked like a fancy pen. Hermione immediately recognized Ron's Illuminator. The thought of Ron brought a pang in her heart.

"It seems that, in his hasty departure, he dropped this" said Harry in a monotone voice.

Hermione knew that their former friend's departure hurt him as much as her. In their seven years together, the ginger prat had his fair share of screw ups, but this definitively, leaving them in the hour of most need, was the last straw.

"Come one Harry, is not worth worrying about that now. Let's go, before we lose our chance- even if Hermione was giving a strong façade, her heart was shattered and it would be a matter of time before her collapse.

"You know, Dumbledore said once that this thing will illuminate our way and show us where we need to be. I wish it could tell us where we can become stronger, where, or how, we can prepared to end Voldemort's nightmare once and for all" said Harry in a wishful way. Both of them stayed silent for a couple of minute before Harry spoke again while he put the Illuminator in his left pocket of his pants. "You are right 'Mione, let's get out of here."

Packing the last of their stuff, Hermione, with a side half hug, prepared herself to be side-apparated by Harry. Neither of the teens, both physically and emotionally tired, noticed that Harry's left pocket started to glow in a bluish subdued light. And with a pop, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were gone.

Both magical teens pop out of thin air in another location. Apparition had the bad fame of always disorienting its user. Both Harry and Hermione weren't the exception. After the nausea feeling and dizziness stopped, they noticed something important.

This wasn't their intended location.

They not even knew where they had landed. It looked like the interior of a room of sorts. The ceiling was white and the floor was pitch back. They could see a door at their left side. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Hermione had enough.

"Harry," sing sung Hermione in a deceptively sweet voice "WHERE IN CIRCE'S NAME DID YOU LANDED US?"

* * *

It had been two weeks ever since Harry and Hermione arrive to this... hidden cottage (there wasn't another way to put it); and it had been two weeks of emotional shock. The things that they have learnt both amazed and angered them.

Thanks to Hermione's endless repertoire of spells, the first thing that they discovered was that they ended somehow in a underground cottage that was quite obviously constructed with magic (there weren't any passages that could take them to the surfaces), with a noticeable lack of windows, even though the temperature was nice in the cottage. The second, and maybe the most shocking of their findings, was that the cottage itself belonged to the famous wizard Clow Reed.

Harry, being the historical ignorant that he was, of course didn't knew who the guy was until a rather excited Hermione launched an impromptu history lesson about famous wizards and witches.

Clow Reed.

Through history, incredible powerful individuals raised from time to time. But even then, not many of them were considered Merlin's Class Mages (in honor of the Supreme Sorcerer). Lieselotte Werckmeister (The Witch of Babylon), Zeref, Azeroth (The last Wizard King), Yuuko (The Witch of Dimensions) and Clow Reed were to name a few. Of those that had reached the Sorcerer level, Clow Reed was one of the most mysterious and noteworthy. The man was said to had accomplished something that only the Dark Mage Zeref was able to obtain: Living Magic. The act to give life, not animations or imitations that were used nowadays, but actual live to things that were created without it. But one day, Clow Reed disappeared without a trace. His legacy was the only thing that was ever found of him, a collection of books known as "The Six Grimoires of Clow Reed." They were registres also that the Lost Library of Alexandria had a "Seventh Tome" authored by him.

Harry and Hermione found in a medium sized bookshelf the original works, notes and investigation of the Mage. A grand total of 32 books, all of them unpublished works and magical experiments/discoveries made by Reed, alongside what Hermione catalogued as the Eighth and Ninth Grimoire Tomes, something totally unheard of.

Both Hermione and, a reluctant, Harry poured themselves on said texts with hopes of finding something, an edge, to finish Voldemort once and for all. They weren't disappointed. After a couple of days, the teens discovered and simple spell developed by Reed to detect horrocruxes. It seemed that he had been tracking down the soul pieces of an unknown wiard in his younger days.

After practising for a bit, they decided to test it on the locked, and it worked... maybe too well. This lead to their third discovery: Harry had an horrocrux stuck on his cursed scar. And with that, the whole prophecy started to make complete sense to them. At first it was denial, but as they advance in their investigation and pondered about everything that had been happening to both of them, especially Harry, until now. They have been being played like puppets, not only by Dumbledore, but the wizarding world itself, at least by those in power from both sides.

That day the last of Harry's and Hermione's died.

The only reason why they decided to go on was because their friends: Neville, Luna, Hagrid, to name a few. They couldn't let them behind, because both of them knew, now more than ever, the value of a true friend.

After crying their eyes out for a couple of days, both teens started anew their search for a definitive solution to their problems, and it seemed that Lady Luck had taken pity of them because a solution they found.

* * *

"So, this' it" stated Harry.

"Yes, this' it." responded Hermione.

At the moment, Both she and Harry were standing over a huge runic array with smaller circular arrays in it. In the middle was a crescent moon with a ten spiked sun with tunes all over it. Harry only knew the basics of runes, but even he could tell that under his feet was a master piece of magic. To Hermione. being well versed in runes, it was totally amazing the end result of this ritual. She tipped her hat in respect to Clow Reed, a genius in his own league.

The ritual was fairly simple in concept. Using the locket as a proxy, the magic would connect all the horrocruxes, and once that it was done, it will start a chain reaction, like a computer virus if you will, infecting and destroying the horrocruxes. Sadly, it will not eliminate the original piece of soul that was left in their living Voldemort, but at least the Dark Lord would not be invincible. It also had the benefit of installing a safefail on Voldemort's soul that will block him if he try to do horrocruxes again, or any other known, or unknown, forms of obtaining immortality through black magic rituals.

But other reason that they decide to use this method was that, among the six methods of horrocrux destruction created by Reed, this was the only one that would do it without killing Harry in the process.

"Then, let's start. Did you pack everything in our special bags?"

"Yes, I even pack a copy of all the books in Reed's collection."

They need to pack everything to guard them of the possible magic backlash that a ritual of this magnitude would cause and Hermione didn't want to leave anything to chance.

"Excellent, that definitely will help us against Riddle."

Positioning themselves in front of the other in the center of the magical array, both teams extended their arms until they could press their palms on each other. Closing their eyes, Harry and Hermione concentrated, as they had practised until perfection, to feel their magic and the magic around them. Reed's Cottage was surrounded by three Ley/Flux/Telluric Lines or Dragon's Veins. After a minute of doing so, the array beneath their feet started to glow with increasing intensity.

As rehearsed, both of them chanted a short magical verse to activate the ritual magic.

**"ALTA... OORON ...SOOMOS... KAMEELA."**

It was perfect. Perfect timing, perfect amount of power. They certainly met the requirements for a successful outcome. They only forgot one thing: nothing is perfect in a imperfect world. Soul Magic, one of the most powerful and rarest form of magic known, was forgotten and forbidden for a good reason, and the ritual that they had performed fall under that category, because the structure of the soul was a delicate, fragile and mystical creation. It was God's Realm, and whoever dare to step on it without permission of the Powers That Be was bound to dire consequences.

Harry and Hermione were not exception, though Fate had something else in mind.

With a white flashlight, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger disappear from the cottage. To tell the truth, they disappeared from their whole universe all together.

And the world, these and many others, was changed.

* * *

**Somewhere, far far away. Kokoyashi Village, East Blue**

Nojiko was jogging alongside the shore as she had been doing ever since Nami had taken unto the seas as a navigator in a pirate ship; the same pirates that free her island form the gyojin pirates led by Arlong almost a year ago. The last that the villagers had known about her was that she had been involved in some sort of national conflict in the Grand Line kingdom of Alabasta. That had been a couple of weeks ago.

All of a sudden, a blinding light a few meters in front of her pulled her out her personal musings. Startled for a few seconds, and curious after a while, Nojiko decided to check what was happening.

Speeding of a little bit, the blue haired woman reached the spot where the...disturbance? occurred. While approaching she noted that, when she was getting closer, there was something on the sand, something of considerable size. Now at close inspection, she recognized the shapes two persons. One of the had messy black hair while the other one had a bushy brown mane. They looked really young!

Did it mean that they were shipwrecked? But it didn't explain the bright light that appeared and disappeared immediately. A single question was on Nojiko's mind at the moment, before she decided to call for some help to the nearby fisherman:

"_Who are you and where do you came from?"_

_..._

_And Cut. So, what do you think of my first work?_


	2. Arc 1: Season of Tangerines

******Bon Voyage!**

**Arc 1**

**Arrival to a new world.**

**Season of Tangerines.**

* * *

_Somehow, I feel like a the firts time I saw and entered Hogwharts, amazed and awed easily. I now that Harry feels the same. The Grand Line, this place full of marvels and madness, is paradise of adventures._

_(Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger, year XXXX)_

* * *

**The Grand Line, Fisherman Island, 10,000 metres underwater.**

**Ryugu Kingdom**

Fisher Hara was a blue swordfish based gyojin relatively new in the royal army. His parents had named him in honour of the fallen hero, Fisher Tiger, with hopes that their offspring go far in the pages of history. Hara was not someone to disappoint. At the young age of 18 he had obtained the Sergeant Major rank, being the youngest in the last 200 years, with one of the finest swordsmanship with the saber in the corps. Maybe this was one of the main reasons why first prince to the throne, Lord Fukahoshi, had picked him personally to become one of his majesty, King Neptune, guards.

He couldn't complaint. He didn't have to deal with the amount of paperwork that his rank normally entailed, and could meet several important people that visited the kingdom. He didn't let his skills to get rusty though, because, despite knowing that his ascension in ranks would be stagnant for a while, he wanted to be prepared in case they were needed.

Suddenly a messenger, with speeded pace, entered the royal room with apprehension all over his face before stopping in front of the massive form of the King at the standard distance. Kneeling in reverence, the herald delivered his message.

"King Neptune, Madam Shyarly is in front of the gates, asking for an audience with his majesty. She said that it was urgent and vital for our kingdom."

That visibly troubled everybody in the room, bar the King himself and Hara, but for different reasons, something that the Minister of the Right noted silently. And it was with good reasons; Madam Shyarly, sister of the Arlong the Pirate, was famed for her predictions, ones that always came to pass with 100% of accuracy.

Neptune only struck his long beard silently while contemplating something before speaking.

"Let her pass-jamon."

"Immediately! With your permission, your majesty."

It took another ten minutes for the famous, or infamous depending of your point of view, woman to show up. All the men, the King included, stood a bit straighter when said woman entered.

Madam Shyarly was considered, by both women and men, one of the most beautiful mermaid in the island. And it wasn't only her beauty, but her sharp intellect and boldness, alongside an aura of authority that demanded respect, had earned her both admiration and a dose of fear among the population. It was often said that, if it hadn't been for the ancient rule that the King could only marry once if he had children with the deceased queen, then Madam Shyarly would have been made queen after Lady Otohime's death. But they were just _rumours_.

"Madam Shyarly, it is good to see after a while. You usually don't get out of the _Mermaid Café._"

"Indeed my king, I usually avoid the crowds nowadays. Sadly, my visit is just to carry bad news. I have been having visions, the same vision actually repeated over and over again, for the last week."

Everybody tensed. Premonitions that always come true... good or bad.

"The world will be shaken by the man that carries the Will of D. Fisherman Island will be affected severely, and it could end in its destruction. Also... a _stag _and an _otter_ will strike the heavens..."

"I see... those the kingdom will disappear, does anybody will survive? Also, what are these stag and otter? Zoan users?"

"I don't know my king, to any of your question. But I do know that your majesty needs to be prepared, the kingdom also."

"I see-jamon. Madam Shyarly, thank you for your warning, it have gave me a lot to think about."

Recognizing the demise, Madam Shyarly bowed in reverence and departed, leaving in her wake a shaken court.

Just there and there, Fisher Hara decided to speed up his training and prepare for whatever was about to come. Little did he knew that Fate had changed his future as well. In another time, in another world were certain teenagers didn't come, Hara died mysteriously, murdered without anybody noticing it after discovering some of Hody's plans, killed by the gyojin's main crew. But that was in another world. In this one, the wheels of destiny had changed its directions, and Hara had a place in it.

* * *

**Gyojin District**

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, Captain Hody. Madam Shyarly entered the palace to talk with the Neptune. She seemed...troubled."

"I see..."

"What we're going to do, Captain Hody? If Madam Shyarly had a prediction about us them..."

"But she is Arlong's sister- muhi."

"Let it to me hic... I can slice her is so many pieces that nobody will recog..hic.. nise her hic..."

"We will not do such a thing... I know, I have an idea... but I will need Vader Decken's help for this..."

And the plotting went on in the shadows of the outlawed district.

Three days later was the last time in LONG time that anybody saw Madam Shyarly.

* * *

**East Blue, Kokoyashi Village.**

The chocolate eyes of Hermione Granger opened to the world to see after a whole week of restful slumber. She barely could feel her numbed body for the long inactivity starting to awake at once. Not a pleasant sensation.

"Oh, it is good to see you awaken. I was worried that you would be sound slept for years." said a gentle voice to her left.

She couldn't move her stiff neck to see better, but she didn't have to. Soon enough, a gentle old man, maybe in his late forties, walked into her sigh range. He had gray hair, mustache and beard. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses while the major part of his head was covered by a bandana with the Red Cross symbol on the front. Under a long white medical coat the man wore a green tank shirt while his pants were long ones with black and white stripes. He was grinning like a maniac, but his wrinkled face told Hermione that the man was quick to anger.

"My name is Nako, nice to meet you young lady. How are you feeling?"

"..." The brunette tried to speak, but couldn't. Her throat felt sore for some reason, and her lips were cracking.

"Wait, give a second. You may be thirsty."

20 seconds later, Dr. Nako showed again with a glass of water that he helped Hermione to drink slowly. 2 more glasses later, and Hermione was satisfied by the moment.

"Thank you good sir. Can you tell me where am I?"

"Can I hear your name first?"

"O right, I apologize for my poor manners. My name is Hermione Jane Granger."

"Well, Ms. Hermione, you are in Kokoyashi Village, in the East Blue."

"East Blue?"

"Yeah, you and your friend over there..." pointing to a bed next to her.

"HARRY!" jumping immediately from her bed, rushing to his side... or she tried to, because the lack of physical activity for a week had caused a major numbness in her body, thus, a teenage girl, a young woman crashing into the ground was to be expected.

"Easy there, young lady. Your body is still recovering." Said the man gently while helping her to stand up and walk over the sleeping boy. "So, his name is Harry. Well, as I was saying, you Miss and Mr. Harry here were found in our shores by Nojiko a week ago, unconscious and without visible injury. I think that yours is the most extreme case of exhaustion that I had ever seen. "

"I gather from your early statement that you are nor from the East Blue. Are you from the Grand Line? Did your ship sink?"

"Grand Line? What's that?"

But instead of giving answers, Naki only stood there eye-widened. Hermione could hear the doctor murmuring "Need to tell Genzo of this as soon as possible" under his breath. Suddenly, the girl panicky noticed something very important, or the lack of it.

"My wand! Did you take my wand?"

"Wand? What's a wand? Do you mean this pieces of wood that you had with you?" said the doctor holding two familiar sticks that he had picked up of a nearby open box next to the bed.

Hermione then noticed that in the box were also their original clothes and robes, while she, and probably Harry too, was wearing a two pieces pijama. Taking note for later, Hermione nodded and took Harry's and hers wands. As soon as she touched her wand, she felt welcoming connection between it and her core. Strangely though, was that she felt something similar front Harry's wand also, albeit weaker.

Thinking of a useful spell, Hermione started to wave her wand in a circular pattern with random slashes here and there, quite conscious that the doctor was watching her curiously. She didn't care that the man was a muggle (it was obvious since he didn't recognized the wands as such) and threw caution through the window. She had a suspicion, ridiculous, she said, of course, but an inkling idea of their whereabouts.

"_Tempus et locus_"

Sadly, her magic confirmed her fears. Therefore the astonished and disbelieving eyes of Dr. Nako, floating letters appeared out of thin air:

_9:52 a.m._

_Kokoyashi Village_

_Konomi Islands' Region_

_East Blue_

* * *

"Hey Nojiko, where do you want these tangerines?"

"Put half of them in the kitchen, and the rest in the basement. Thank you Harry. Where is Hermione?"

"She is in the library. I think that she is trying to memorize all the geography, cartography and general history, especially of the Grand Line."

"So, did you decide to go there after all?" said the blue haired woman with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I think that any clues that we may find are laying there, waiting to be found."

"When are you doing?"

"When I finish my personal _project_ and Hermione makes _that_ to work."

* * *

It has been almost a month ever since Hermione woke up, followed by Harry two days later. After having a breakdown for the rest of the day that she woke up, Hermione decided to run more tests to find an error in her theory, but just got the same results.

The _Mundi_ spell, an advance Unspeakable level spell (one that Hermione learnt in secret from the forbidden section of Hogwarts' Library) showed an holographic projection of the world with its actual layout. The results were something that she didn't expect and actually wait for Harry to wake up to try and compare their findings with her knowledge. She didn't have to wait for long.

Harry was as startled as she was.

Not only they weren't in their own dimension, but in a different world altogether. For one, this planet seems to be at least 40% bigger than Earth itself. It was covered mostly on water and had bunch of islands scattered through the globe. The only considerable mass of earth was what looked like a world-long version of the Chinese Great Wall that divided the planet in two perfect symmetrical halves. Later they were told that it was called the Red Line. It also have a line of island that crossed the Red Line perpendicularly, effectively dividing the huge ocean in four great seas. This line of island was known as the Grand Line, and it was known for its myths and legends, current and past.

But maybe it was what was known as the Great Pirate Age that struck them hard. Whitebeard, _Red Haired_ Shanks and others. If it hadn't been for these familiar names, Hermione and Harry would had thought that they were in another galaxy. It seemed that their world's ocean legends and myths were a fact of life in these dimension. Not that they revealed their dimensional travelers status to anyone, not even to Genzo, the village's major, and Nojiko, the woman that found them.

Speaking about Nojiko, the blue haired woman had insisted housing them until it was no longer needed, which both Harry and Hermione accepted. Their official story was that they didn't remember where they come from, but they knew it was somewhere the Grand Line. Neither Nojiko nor Genzo or Dr. Nako looked convinced, but didn't comment on it. Yeah, both Nojiko and Genzo told them countless histories about the world that they lived in. About the marines, how some of them were good but most of them were bad, about the cruelty and bravery of the pirates, about the Revolutionary Dragon and his terrorism against the World Government, about the nobles, about the Tenryuubito (this particular group disgusted both travellers to no end, since it reminded them of the purebloods supremacist back home). It seemed that no matter where, there were always power hungry guys that will not stop to anything to place themselves above others.

Maybe the one piece of information that interested them the most was the "Devil Fruit". It seemed like a fairy tale, fruits that gave the used incredible power... cursed power. In their world, it will be greatly used at the cost of never going to the beach again, for a small price. But in a world like this, a world of water, it was a great disadvantage. Harry toyed with the idea for a second, to eat one and see what could happen. According to Nojiko, they were thousands of them with different set of abilities. You could obtain some awesome as controlling lighting or even the water itself, or something weird and useless like turning into soap, or like in Luffy's case (Nojiko's sister's captain and savior of Kokoyashi Village) a turn a person in a rubberman. A comparison about how similar it was to _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_, and he told so to Hermione. Said brunette just stared at him for a few seconds before laughing... hard.

It also amazed Harry how carefree she had become. She seemed relaxed, even if he could tell that she was desperate to get back to their world, and it seemed that the wound in her heart that Ron scarred with his betrayal was starting to heal. Harry was really happy for it, because a world where his 'Mione could laugh freely was his kind of world.

And it was like that the Boy-Who-Lived understood that he was truly and madly in love with his best friend, that he always had been.

* * *

"So, I found them in this whole mess because somehow they had made their boat flew half way through the island and crashed down, getting alive without a scratch. I intended to tell them about our history with the merfolk and why Nami was behaving so cold against them, and did you know what Luffy said?"

"_I don't care about the past._"

"Then he just went off to take a walk, he somehow ended back in the village." Nojiko said laughing while finishing her recount of happened almost a year ago, the reason why her sister joint a pirate crew.

"This Luffy seems to be a one-side-track idiot." said Hermione catching her breath.

"You don't have an idea! He is the incarnation of single minded kind of guy. But... But I'm happy that he met my little sis."

"You miss her a lot." it wasn't a question.

Nojiko just nodded, with a sad smile on her face. She had been telling them the stories of her childhood with Nami and Bellmere, their mother in all but blood, and about their liberation by the Strawhat Pirates of the merfolk that terrorized their island.

"Don't worry Nojiko. I bet that she is find."

* * *

"Harry, I got it, I did it...EUREKA!" the excited yells of certain witch could be heard all over the house.

Leaving everything he was doing (dropping the basket of tangerines that he was holding on the floor, to Nojiko's annoyed amusement) Harry dashed to Hermione's room like his life depended on it, and probably it was. Feeling curious herself, Nojiko decided to follow the excited teen. To her defense, she didn't knew in what the brunette had been working on the last weeks without rest, but what she saw when she reached the opened door of the room made her gasp in surprise, drawing the attention of both teengers and that...something, thing?

Hermione had in her hand what looked like a tarot card, larger than a normal card, but a lot more colorful. Floating above said card was what looked like a miniaturised... human? of the sizes of a teacup. The midget was translucent and irradiated a yellowish colour. It had baggy pants and a big blouse similar to those that were used in the deserts of Alabasta Kingdom. The shiny dust around _it_ made it look like a fairy.

"What. Is. That?" said the wide eyed Nojiko while pointing the little fairy.

"**Good morning, it is my honor to meet you all. Master Reed had assigned me the task to be your Guide in your journey.**" The voice of the little thing had a feminine edge on it, but it sounded backwards, like it was artificially distorted. "**It is possible that you are in one of the following situation: a) You had traveled in time and are lost to your current whereabouts. b) You have realized an unintended dimensional travel, landing in a world far for your own. c) You had found this by accident and thus don't know what is going on. Please, specify which category mentioned above applies to your situation.**"

Poor Nojiko couldn't make head and toes of what she was hearing. Time travel? Dimensional Travel? Master Reed?

"Option B." said both Hermione and Harry in unison. Nojiko could only stare at then understanding the implications.

"**Thank you. Confirming the rapture of mana in the Ley Lines. Rapture confirmed.**" When the fairy said these, her wide yellow eyes shinned for a second while at the same time, to the surprise of both teens, a magical circle with runes and estrange symbols appeared in both their right hands. "**Rift in the dimensional shaft, confirmed. Path from the **_**Hecate Universe**_** to the **_**Sylpharion Universe**_**, confirmed. Please, both travelers state your names, magical class, age, and birth location.**"

"Hermione Jane Granger, witch scholar, 18 years old, Essex, England." Said the Granger girl. It was obvious that she and Harry wanted to ask some questions, but a glare form the former stopped the latter for the moment. Sighing, Harry answered.

"Harry James Potter, wizard scholar, 17 years old, Godric's Hallow, England."

"**Identification of voice, aura, magical levels and abilities, biorhythm telemetry, confirmed. Master Potter, Mistress Granger, establishment of link completed.**"

And with that, the bright aura that had enveloped the little fairy dissipated like it was never there.

"What is going on?" asked Nojiko, with a calmness that she didn't feel, after some minutes of silence.

"Nojiko, we…" but whatever Harry was about to say was cut short by the familiar voice of the phoenix.

"**Master and Mistress, Master Reed had left you a message about your current situation. Confirming permission to deliver it."**

"Please do, maybe we can find out what the heck is going on."

"**Permission confirmed.**" Again, the eyes of the little fairy shined with intensity, but this time they casted the light like a pair of lightflashes on the floor. From the light circle that was formed, the hologram of a man emerged. He was tall, with combed backward black hair, a monocle on his left eye. His body was covered in a black robe that had drawings of moon, stars and the sun on it. His face was gentle, a kind smile adorning it.

"_Good morning, Harry and Hermione. Yes, I know who you are and how you arrived to you current location, but explanations will have to wait. My name is Clow Reed, as you have may guessed. I know your current situation, in both worlds, and thus, I have a proposal for you. Scattered around this world, they are 99 cards similar to the want that you have in your hands at the moment. Each one of them possess part of my knowledge, both magical and mundane, alongside the location of certain magical treasure that you will need in your battle against your current Riddle. Do you accept?"_

Even if it was a magical projection, everybody in the room, Nojiko included, could feel that this was not a mere human. Even his voice, as gentle and kind as it sound, was charged of a mysterious power and great authority. The proposal itself intrigued them, if not for the fact they didn't have more clues at the moment. And really, what they could lose, given the fact they were far, far away from home with no means to go back, the deal sounded attractive.

Once again, ever since both youngsters woke up, Nojiko was witness of how the two of them could hold conversations with only their eyes.

Nodding, both teenagers agreed to the deal.

"_Excellent! Rem, the Guide in your hands, will help you with the details. She is a sort of magical radar and she can sense the other cards from certain distance. She had some useful abilities that will emerge as you collect the cards. A final advice: take the opportunities to get stronger in mind, body and magic. Either was is harsh and cold, you will need it."_

And with that, the projection vanished like smoke dispersed by the wind.

Harry's statement seemed to convey their inner turmoil at the moment.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

"Thant's quite a story that you have there."

"Yeah, we know that it sounds unbelievable, Genzo, Nojiko, but you can thrust that it is the true."

"…"

"Don't worry, we believe you. I have seen weirder things in the unforgiving seas of the Gran Line anyway. Still, I'm too old for this."

* * *

"Genzo, Nojiko look at this. You will not believe this."

"What is doctor?"

"It is Nami's crew. They have destroy Ennies Lobbies and rescued THE Nico Robin, who joint their crew."

"Wow. Look those bounties…. What's the matter Genzo?"

"…" "Why they have to use such a scandalous photo for her Wanted poster? I will complain to the newspaper offices."

"^^u"

…

"You want what?"

"You heard me. I'm going with you."

"Nojiko, why?"

"I want you to help reach and join Nami's crew."

.

.

.

.

And cut.

And with these ends the introductory arc. I made it fragmented because I wanted to hide some facts that I will reveal later as the story progress. I apologize if it confused you, but don't worry, it all be explained later. Basically, this chapter, as well as the first couple of arc, will be to establish some character building. Harry and Hermione WILL go back to their home, just not in the immediate future, and thus, they will be different from their cannon selves when they do.

Any ideas with who Nojiko should be paired?

By the way, for the time been, I will publish a chapter each month, two per month if my busy life allows it.

R&R


End file.
